My Girl
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "Ada banyak gadis di luar sana, kenapa kau malah memilih Yamanaka Ino? Dia cuma seorang gadis yang lamban dalam berpikir."/"Akan ku buktikan pada Shikamaru bahwa aku tidak harus bergantung padamu supaya nilaiku naik."/KibaIno


**My Girl**

 **Desclmaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

What can I do without you?

I'm just an old robot, my heart stops and it's always cold

Seventeen ~ Home

.

.

Kiba tak menyangka Ino bakal marah se-lama ini. Sudah semingguan ini panggilan-panggilan yang ia lancarkan, tak satupun mendapat sambutan. Meskipun dalam keseharian gadis itu begitu menyebalkan dengan segala tingkanya yang merecoki, kenyataannya tanpanya ia merasa mati rasa. Kerinduan akan tingkah lucunya begitu pekat mengendap dalam pikiran.

Maka, selepas bimbingan olimpiade Kimia ia buru-buru menelfon gadis itu, ingin mengatakan jika ia akan datang ke rumahnya.

Dua panggilan tak terjawab, membuat pemuda ini agak kesal, namun dalam aksi ketiganya gadis itu mulai mau bicara.

"Ada apa kau menelfonku?" Nada suaranya masih kental dengan aroma kemarahan, tapi lucu juga membayangkan gadisnya tersebut marah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau di rumahkan? Aku mau datang ke sana."

"Aku tidak di rumah."

"Dimana?"

"Di perpustakaan."

"Oke, tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana." Dan dengan segera ia mengayunkan langkah menuju perpustakaan kota. Jarang-jarang lo Ino pergi kesana, gadis itu pasti tengah mengerjakan tugas yang sulit hingga mengharuskannya mencari jawaban di perpustakaan.

.

.

Sangat mudah menemukan sosok Ino dalam puluhan pengunjung perpustakaan. Gadis pirang itu tengah duduk di bangku paling ujung dengan bebrapa tumpuk buku dan kamus yang sebagiannya terbuka terabaikan.

"Kau dapat tugas apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, iris sewarna biru lautnya hanya mengerling sekilas ke arah si pemuda, lalu kembali lagi pada tugasnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, aku kan bisa bantu. Setidaknya jika aku membantumu tugasmu bisa cepat selesai."

"Iya, tahu kok kamu pinter. Ga seperti aku yang lamban dan bodoh." Nada marahnya terdengar cukup menyakitkan.

Kiba menghela napas panjang, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si gadis. Tangannya meraih buku kimia dan membaca beberapa soal yang tertera di sana. "Biar aku bantu, tugasmu kelihatannya banyak sekali."

"Tidak perlu, urusi saja sana olimpiademu, pertandingan sepak bolamu, dan teman-temanmu yang suka merendahkan orang lain itu." Yamanaka begitu bersungut-sungut, tangannya menyambar buku di pegangan si pria. "Aku juga bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Inuzuka nyaris kehabisan kata-kata. Si pirang itu sangat marah padanya, padahal ia kan tidak salah. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya percuma saja ia bicara manis, sebab nada bicara Ino sudah mulai menyindir. "Kau pasti sebal sekali padaku ya? Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf. Akulah yang salah karena bodoh, makanya aku berusaha biar pintar—tanpa bantuanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak bodoh—"

"Iya, aku bodoh kalau dibandingkan denganmu." Tukas Ino, telak memukul Kiba. "Aku harus ikut remedial tengah semester untuk hampir semua mata pelajaran, sedangkan kau dapat nilai hampir sempurna untuk semua mata pelajaran. Kita berbeda, mana bisa jadi pasangan?"

"Justru itu, akan lebih baik kalau kita bersama, jadi aku bisa mengajarimu—"

"Bukankah Shikamaru bilang perbedaan kita mirip air dan minyak?"

Ya Tuhan, Ino pasti mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru di kantin tempo hari lalu. "Sudahlah, lupakan soal itu."

"Aku seperti minyak yang mengalir lamban, sementara kau seperti air yang mengalir lancar." Tatapan matanya menantang sepasang iris karamel di hadapannya. "Kau itu pandai, buat apa pacaran dengan gadis lambat belajar sepertiku? Cari saja gadis yang pintar sana. Si Uzumaki Karin itu kan juga pintar, pacaran saja sana sama dia." Matanya terasa memanas ketika serentetan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dengarkan aku..."

"Akan ku buktikan pada Shikamaru bahwa aku tidak harus bergantung padamu supaya nilaiku naik." Ia mengerutkan kening. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja."

Lagi-lagi Kiba menghela napas. Selama ini, justru ketergantungan Ino terhadapnya lah yang membuatnya gembira. Ketimbang jengkel, ia malah lebih banyak tertawa karena terkadang pemahaman Ino benar-benar jauh dari fakta yang sebenarnya. Kebersamaan dengan Ino, meskipun diisi dengan banyaknya tugas mengerikan dan padatnya jadwal les serta latihan bola, tetap terasa menyenangkan.

"Setidaknya kalau kamu masih tidak mau belajar denganku, maafkan saja aku supaya aku tidak kepikiran."

"Kau bicara terus, tugasku nggak selesai-selesai nih."

Kiba diam sejenak, ada yang menarik penglihatannya ketika tak sengaja mengarahkan padangan pada buku tugas milik si gadis. "Kau salah mengerjakan konfigurasi elektronnya, periode dan golongannya juga salah. Lalu yang itu, kau pasti bingung ya menentukan bilangan kuantumnya."

Ino tampak terkejut. "Benarkah?" Ia merengut. "Ah... ini benar-benar sulit, aku pusing."

Inuzuka menyembunyikan senyumannya, kemudian meraih buku tugas tersebut. "Biar ku bantu."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan selesai-selesai."

Meskipun rasanya malu bercampur enggan, toh pada akhirnya ia tetap menerima tawaran Kiba. Akh... munafik sekali kau Yamanaka Ino, rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi, ya... mau bagaimana lagi, ia hampir putus asa menyelesaikan semua soal mengerikan ini.

.

.

Asal Ino tahu saja soal percakapannya dengan Shikamaru tempo hari itu.

.

.

 _"Ada banyak gadis di luar sana, kenapa kau malah memilih Yamanaka Ino? Dia cuma seorang gadis yang lamban dalam berpikir, lihat saja, nilai pelajarannya tak satupun yang bagus. Ku rasa dia bakal menyusahkanmu terus." Shikamaru menyesap jus apelnya sejenak. "Lagipula hubungan kalian berdua itu ibarat air dan minyak, kontras sekali, dan tidak mungkin bisa disatukan."_

 _"Kalau Ino adalah minyak, sementara aku air, aku cukup menambahkan emulgator saja supaya hubungan kita tetap bisa bersatu." Kiba berusaha tak ambil pusing, ia tetap santai memakan ramen pesanannya._

" _Menambahkan emulgator? Omong kosong."_

 _"Omong kosong yang lebih parah adalah menyamakan aku dan Ino dengan air dan minyak. Kami bukan zat yang tak memiliki perasaan, dan meski kebanyakan orang memilih seseorang yang sempurna untuk jadi pasangannya, aku sudah merasa luar biasa bahagia memiliki Ino disisiku." Kiba merasa menang banyak ketika Shikamaru tak lagi berkomentar. Ya... siapa suruh mengajaknya beradu argumen._

.

.

Kiba memilih tak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan pada Shikamaru. Sebab, itu terdengar memalukan. Dan urusan membujuk Ino itu mudah, gadis itu selalu luluh dengan bantuan sejenis itu. Besok atau lusa, hubungan mereka bakal baik lagi kok, tenang saja.

.

.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau benar-benar tidak mau memaafkannku." Keduanya berjalan di trotoar usai dari perpustakaan.

Ino mengerjap, Kiba sudah membantunya mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya, mana bisa ia tak memaafkan. "Habisnya aku marah sekali, kau juga tidak ada inisiatif menemuiku selama semingguan ini."

Dengan gemas pemuda itu mengacak rambut sang pacar, membuat gadis itu mengoceh kesal. "Maaf, jadwalku terlalu padat. Tapi aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu kan?"

Iya sih, tapi terkadang seorang gadis lebih membutuhkan permintaan maaf secara langsung ketimbang melalui telfon kan? "Ku rasa, aku akan benar-benar kesulitan tanpamu."

Kiba tersenyum, sumpah deh, gemas sekali tiap kali Ino mulai bicara begitu. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan pernah menghindariku, apalagi berusaha meninggalkanku."

Dengan tangan kurusnya Ino memukul pundak si pemuda. "Kau pasti bangga sekali sekarang, ah dasar."

Alih-alih menjawab, Kiba malah tertawa lepas. Ia merasa cukup lega, setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa mengikuti olimiade kimia dengan lancar tanpa beban pikiran.

 **END**

Kenyataannya, pacaran dengan cowok pinter itu tiap hari diajak debat, pengalaman aja sih :D pikiran mereka terlalu logis #bacot

Fic ini mungkin ga jelas banget, ya... tiba2 pengen nulis yg kaya gini. Meski bukan bocah SMA lagi, tp masa2 SMA masih tetap menyenangkan buat dikenang.

Oke, makasih buat yang udah mau baca, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya... :)


End file.
